Reminiscence: Memories of Obscurity
by animecrazy
Summary: One-shot. Tea's in coma, her very self trapped within the chaos of her thoughts...thinking...longing for a certain yami who long passed away. TeaYami


Disclaimer: I pretty much admit that Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, but I'll make myself rich and buy this anime from Kazuki Takahashi! Wait for that day! Seto Kaiba and all the other bishies will be mine! Hahahaha! *cackles evilly until a rabid mob of fans chases animecrazy with katanas, gunblades, tonfa guns [the three doesn't belong to me either] and all the other weapons you can think of* 

Author's Notes: My VERY first YGO fic you guys(and the first one I made in html too! hehe...^_^;;)!!! Tea here, (as you have read in the summary) is in coma (physically) and yet she finds herself wandering in the dark (you know...like she was dreaming or something...she's in coma, so I set this fic _ " within the depths of her subconcious mind..."_) yearning for a long-dead Yami (you'll know how he died).This is a one-shot, set in Tea's POV. R&R guyz! Pweese???*best puppy dog eyes* 

And oh yeah...the dash ( - ) means someone's talking or replying telepathically. Happy reading! 

.

Reminiscence: Memories of Obscurity

***

_Where am I?_

This…this darkness…So overwhelming…So powerful…

_Just like my heart--darkness masked with simulated amity..._

I have isolated myself from the world, my true soul concealed with forced cheerfulness and fake smiles...I don't know why I did it...it's just that...I can't be the real me anymore...I can't let my friends see that I've become vulnerable...

_...after Yami's death..._

"Oh, Yami…" I softly whispered, with tears flowing in my face.

I reached my hand out, hoping that someone would grasp it and pull me out of this realm of oblivion that is slowly overpowering me...

...that is slowly subjugating both my heart and my soul...

And hoping that Yami would be the one to do it.

But deep down, I know that would not be possible.

I can still remember the day he left us.

The day Yami left _me_. 

I can still remember that fateful day, when he saved the world from the same threat that endangered Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago…

…And how he had risked his life to do it.

-[ Flashback ]-

_"There's only...one way... left...to send these creatures back to where they belong...now if only I have enough...strength to do it..."_

_"No Yami, stop it! You're too wounded...stop fighting..."_

_"History's repeating itself...I can't let this world be destroyed by the same monsters that destroyed my world! My past!..."_

_I can remember tears blurring my vision as I yanked Yami's arm, trying to prevent him from moving another step. He's right, history's repeating itself...and Yami's going to be destroyed for the second time in five thousand years if I don't do anything to stop him. "But you died when you did that 5000 years ago, didn't you?!...I can't let that happen to you, again...so please,...stop fighting..._for me_..."_

_Yami sighed and gently wiped out the tears continously flowing down my cheeks. "But Tea, I _am_ doing this for you..." he whispered before brushing his lips against mine. He smiled at me one last time, his eyes burning with determination before setting out to finish the monsters._

_Our last kiss..._

_His last smile..._

-[ End of Flashback ]-

That was the last time I ever saw Yami alive...minutes after I saw him walk away, a bright light illuminated the whole city and temporarily blinded all those who have seen it. After the light have abated, the whole city of Domino was cleared of all the monsters; the city celebrates...

...while I was cuddling Yami's lifeless body in my arms

_Damn that Yami Yugi, too stupid to even realize that his death could bring more pain than those monsters from Shadow Realm roaming the world._

_Too stupid to realize that his death could bring me such pain not even death could ever relieve._

_And curse me for letting myself fall for such a selfless 5000-year-old Pharaoh like him. _

Why does it have to be this way? Why did fate let me meet him? Why does she have to let him be so nice...so kind to me that he'd be willing to do anything..._anything_...just to make _me_ happy?

And why did destiny have to rip us apart after letting us be together?

_After letting us fall for each other?_

"Oh, Yami...am I destined to wander across this desolate place forever?" I whispered in tears, hugging myself.

_I don't even know where I am! I need you in here, Yami... you were always the brave one...I don't know how long I'm going to last here alone..._

_...without you..._

. 

_-And who said you are alone?-_

.

That voice just rang through my head like some connection. And that voice...that voice sounds familiar..._too_ familiar...

Then I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me and pressed me close against his body. Familiar scent flooded my senses as I felt myself getting lost into Yami Yugi's warm embrace again.

"I didn't know you missed me _that_ much, Tea..."

I turned to look at Yami as my sapphire orbs met his auberigines. His features had not changed. His blond-streaked red hair still was spiked upwards, those blond bangs framing his chiseled face...and his eyes, it's the same deep aubergine...with looks that seemed to gaze deep within the depths of your soul...he has not changed one bit.

But seeing him here, in this abyss gave me an uncomfortable feeling. Is this really Yami? _My_ Yami? What if he's just some part of my imagination? Conjured by my vast longing for him?

_What if he's not real?_

The thought brought tears to my eyes as I buried my face in his chest, afraid of letting him go. He gently wiped them away, his aubergine eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, Tea?" 

"N-nothing...it's just that...I don't know where I am! This place reminds me of Shadow Realm and it's scaring me! Then you came along...I don't even know if you're just a part of my wild imagination, you might disappear of I let you go, Yami..." I cried, my tears flowing freely now. I wanted to cry harder, I wanted to shout, to scream 'till I'm hoarse. To get this unwanted thoughts out of my mind.

To get these unwanted feelings off my chest.

_But I didn't._

Somehow, I managed to keep myself intact. My hands balled into fists, clutching the hem of Yami's shirt. My face still buried in his chest. Yami's tight embrace somewhat comforting me.

"There, there Tea..." Yami whispered, his soothing voice bringing tranquility that reached to the depths of my soul. He tenderly cupped my chin and gently pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was firm and gentle. Memories floodied my mind as I felt myself melting to the kiss.

Yami pulled back and pressed his cheek against mine. _"Can a mirage do that?"_ he whispered, his warm breath sending weird jolts of electricity all over my body.

I smiled. It was just a simple kiss...but it has answered all my questions and erased all of my doubts...this is really Yami..._my_ Yami. 

"You're not just _any_ part of my imagination, then...I'm glad about that..." I replied, reburying my face in his chest.

For the longest time, Yami and I stood together, our arms locked in a tight embrace. All my fears have diminished, and now, the silence and the darkness of this never-ending abyss seemed to comfort me.

After a while, I forced myself to break the embrace. I peered into Yami's deep violet orbs...eyes full of wisdom, kindness and care. "Can I ask you a favor, Yami?"

Yami smiled as he gently caressed my cheek. "Anything."

I fixed my gazed downwards as I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. "Kiss me again...if you don't mind..." I said, barely above whisper.

"The pleasure is mine...Tea.." he chuckled before bending down, and locking his lips with mine.

I felt his arms tightening around my waist as I snaked my arms around his neck, further deepening the kiss.

Time seemed to have stood still as we stood in this abyss. Our lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss; our arms intertwined in an intimate embrace.

_I wish this moment would last forever..._

.

_-And who said it wouldn't?-_

.

***

Then, Tea's life support monitors started to beep, alarming the monitoring nurse that Tea's heart had stopped beating. She was coded blue*, of course. But no good doctor or advanced medical technology could ever bring her back.

Tea Gardner had passed away.

.

*the term doctors and other med. staff use when a patient needs immediate help.

.

Author's Notes: Okay, okay, okay...I know it's a LITTLE bit TOO sweet and a bit TOO perfect, but I can't help myself! I still need to improve my writing skills y'know! ^ _ ^;;; Just review and tell me what you think of this little ficcy of mine. I accept COMMENTS and not FLAMES, get it? I'll try to make a better YGO fic next time...and I'm going to need your reviews for inspiration!


End file.
